


Artemis x Nix

by Kingeccho



Category: Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fanfiction, Humor, Showers, Smut, Teasing, Training, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingeccho/pseuds/Kingeccho
Summary: Artemis learns to relax with her tutor.Also, I have a Fiverr. If you enjoy what you've read, visit kingofweird and I'll write anything you suggest. I have no limits and I never judge.
Relationships: Artemis/Nix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Artemis x Nix

“Try it again!” Nix demands. Artemis repositions her stance and attempts to recreate Nix’s movements. She dashes and kicks the dummy in the air then jumps and grapples it with the scythe, throwing it in the opposite direction. She then throws it at it and punches it forward before grabbing the scythe and grappling it around the dummy’s neck, slamming the scythe into the ground where the dummy lays, the blade inches from the dummy’s thoat, due to it sucking it in.

“Oh, come on!” Nix says, disappointed. Facepalming before taking a deep breath, “It’s not that difficult. Look, one more time.” 

She picks up the scythe and telekinetically positions the dummy to stand. She dashes and kicks the dummy in the air then jumps and grapples it with the scythe, throwing it downward. She then grapples it again and throws it in the opposite direction and throws the scythe at it and punches it forward before grabbing the scythe and grappling it around the dummy’s neck, slamming it into the ground, this time leaving minimal space between the blade and the dummy’s neck.

“Damage may play a huge role,” Nix began, “But control is top priority.” She tosses the scythe back to Artemis and repositions the dummy. Artemis takes a breath and focuses. She swiftly dashes to the dummy, attempting to recreate the combination, only for Orion’s helmet to appear in her mind, Pissing her off and causing her to miscalculate the last grapple and nearly takes out the dummy’s eyes. Nix sees this and uses her telekinetic ability to stop the scythe.

“Alright,” Nix said, “Let’s pick this up tomorrow. Thanks again for letting me borrow your soul, Brynn.” She expels Brynn’s soul and husks it in her original body. Brynn then heaves for air, coughing in the process. Once she’s composed, she turns to glare at Nix.

“Maybe ask beforehand instead of just ‘showing me something cool’ for it to be considered ‘borrowing’,” she said in an angry tone, “Just a thought.”

“Well, where’s the fun in that?” Nix retorted.

Brynn grunts and storms off, leaving the two scythe wielders. Nix chuckles and turns to Artemis, who’s sitting next to the lake, clutching her knees to her chest. She goes over to her and sits with her.

“What’s going on?” Nix began, “Training always starts off great, but in the midst of it, you go haywire.”

Artemis sighs and says, “I know. I’m sorry. It’s just that when we start, I’m laser focused on the technique, but as we go on, all I see is...him.” she grips her knees tighter in anger at the thought of Orion.

“Damn,” Nix says, “I wouldn’t wanna be that guy. First, Lucien hates him, Scarlet wants to literally take him apart, and here you are wanting to shred his eyes. Not a good lifetime to be an onion.” She chuckles in hopes that her joke cheered Artemis up. In short, it didn’t.

“Ok, how’s about this,” she continued, “We need to get you to relax.”

“I can be relaxed,” Artemis debated.

“Mary, if I wasn’t here, you would’ve sliced Brynn’s windpipe and made her more blind than Yumiko,” Nix pointed out, “And I do not need Roland to be on my ass about that. You need to learn to relax.”

Artemis groaned and said, “Fiiiine! Where do we start?”

The reaper ponders for a moment and says, “Massage?”

Artemis points at her helmet.

“Yoga?”

“Fuck Vector.”

“Hot coal walking?”

“Doesn’t work.”

“Meditation?”

“Too boring.”

“Sculpting?”

“What?”

“Ok, what about a long hot shower to start and we take it from there?”

Artemis thinks about it. There wasn’t anything else to do, plus after training so hard, they both really needed one. Plus, maybe they’ll think of something while in there.

“Ok, fine,” Artemis concedes.

Nix grins and pulls her by the arm, guiding her to a nearby place where she took her showers where it was completely baron of any other person. It was amazing: quiet, peaceful, secluded, gorgeous beyond belief, and it came complete with a rubber duck.

“Here we are,” Nix says, “The greatest shower chamber ever constructed. Almost brings a tear to your eye, doesn’t it?”

“Obviously,” Artemis responded in low brow sarcasm, “I’m just drowning in my own tears.”

“Well, enough drownin’,” Nix responds, “In ya go.”

“I’d actually prefer if you went first,” Artemis said with an invisible devious grin.

“Why?” Nix questioned with scepticism.

“It’s just my preference to be last out of the shower so no one sees me helmetless,” Artemis lied.

Nix narrows her eyes, seeing through her bs, but cheerfully says “Ok. I won’t be long.”

She then steps into the chamber and tosses her clothes and boots over the top. As soon as Artemis hears the water run, she takes off, only getting three steps away before falling over. She looks down at her feet to see a purple hand wrapped around her foot. She’s yanked back in front of the chamber and is set on a rock, where Nix retracts her hand and pokes her head out.

“You do remember that murder is part of my job, right?,” she questions, “Wouldn’t you think that I could sense murderous intent from a mile away?”

Artemis folds her arms and says, “That makes no sense.”

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” Nix responded before retracting her head in the chamber.

“Hopefully before I’m a five thousand year old reaper,” Artemis mumbled before the hand holding her in place slaps her and latches back onto her leg.

After thirty minutes, Nix turns off the shower and emerges from the chamber, dripping with water as the sun rays gleam on her wet, naked body. She rings her hair, causing water to pour out of her hair and she flips it back. 

Artemis, still folding her arms, takes in the sight of her trainer, thanking any deity listening for her helmet only allowing her to see out. But unbeknownst to her, Nix was aware of her gaze. She gives a sly grin and walks over to Artemis and leans down to her level with her hands on either side of her.

“Your turn,” she said seductively.

‘Fuck!’ Artemis thought, knowing her cover’s been blown. But she’s still yet to move an inch.

“Or you can just sit there, staring at me, having those dirty thoughts about me,” Nix continued, “That’s fine, too. I’m more than happy to pose for your lewd mental pictures.”

Artemis snaps out of her trance and with a blush says, “Ew. Get your mind out of the gutter, would ya?”

“Denial gets you nowhere~” Nix teased.

Artemis groans in irritation and Nix chuckles as she stands up. Artemis then makes her way to the chamber, closing the curtain. She removes her helmet and tosses it over the curtain.

Nix notices the headwear and picks it up. She always thought it was cool, but never thought she’d see the day where it wasn’t in the possession of Artemis’s head. It intrigued her as she analyzed it more and more. 

She then began to wonder if she’d be able to fit in it. So she brings it to her head and it slides onto her like a glove. Good. Lord. The outside had nothing on the inside. There were indicators of different lifeforms, it told her her heart rate, body heat, and had a 3-D scale model of herself scanning for injury or wounds. After moments of toying with the helmet and discovering all of its functions, she then thought about how Artemis could even process all of this, only to get coordinates to Artemis’s location.

‘Sweet,’ Nix thought to herself, ‘This thing’s insane. If only it could let me see through the curtain.’ Nix’s wish was granted as she saw the curtain begin to quickly fade away from her vision. 

‘Alright, she needs to make me one of these,’ Nix thought to herself again, admiring her student washing herself. She observed her slight curves and loved every second of it as she felt herself getting hotter and hotter by the second. Then the moment of truth: Artemis rinses her face and it comes into Nix’s view. She was gorgeous. She had fiery red hair down to her shoulders, freckles on her cheeks and across her upper lip, and emerald green eyes.

This is enough for Nix as she slowly brings a hand to her crotch and spreads her legs before rubbing her slit, letting out a moan, closing her eyes and imagining Artemis performing the action. She steadily picks up her pace, moaning out her name in the process. She then inserts a finger inside of herself, moving in and out of herself, moaning louder and damn near screaming Artemis’s name. She was so lost in her session that she was taken aback at a knock on the helmet.

Her eyes shot open to see Artemis standing before her, arms folded, foot tapping, and wearing the most smug grin ever. She removes the helmet and returns a grin of her own. Artemis breaks the silence with,

“Havin’ fun?”

“A little.”

“Need some assistance?”

“That would be nice.”

Artemis chuckles as Nix removes her hand. Artemis kneels down and spreads her legs and dives into her, causing Nix to throw her head back and moan. She brings a hand to her head and pushes her in more, grinding on her face. Artemis wraps her mouth around her clit and starts sucking, looking up at Nix as she holds her in place.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Nix moaned out, “Suck on it. You like how I taste? Show me how much you love it. Keep going. Yes. Right there. You’re so good at this.”

Loving the words of encouragement, Artemis decides to take it a step further and gently bites down on Nix, causing her to moan louder.

“Fuck!” Nix shouts out, “Do it again! Bite me agaaa~! Harder! You can bite harder than that! Go ahead! Yeeeeees! Keep biting! Oh, fuck! I’m gonna cum! Make me cum all over that sweet, sweet face! Ahhhh!”

She grabs onto Artemis’s head with both hands as she releases onto her face, squeezing her eyes shut as she rides out her orgasm. Artemis keeps her mouth on her, catching her juices and savoring her taste. After Nix calms down and lays back on the rock, Artemis chuckles and says,

“How was that?” 

“It was...just...wow.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

Nix props herself up on her elbows and says, “But this is about your relaxation.”

She places her hand on Artemis’s chin and brings her in for a passionate kiss. She then switches their positions so Artemis is laying on the rock. She breaks the kiss before taking two of her fingers and placing them inside Artemis’s mouth. She sucks on them, coating them in her saliva and moaning in the process. Nix removes her fingers and reconnects her lips with Artemis as she snakes them down to her pelvic region, circling her saliva around her abdomen and thighs.

After a few circles, she places her fingers on her lower lips. She slowly starts rubbing her, feeling her moisture seeping out of her. She grins into their kiss and breaks it again saying,

“Well someone’s been needy. Want me to fix that?”

Artemis nods her head.

“Tell me how much you want it.”

“Please give it to me. I need it.”

“That’s better.”

Nix then puts two fingers inside of Artemis, earning a sharp moan from her. She smiles as she moves them in and out of her, causing her to moan louder and louder. 

“You like my fingers inside you?” Nix questioned

“Yeah,” Artemis cooed, “I love it. Don’t stop.”

“You want more?”

“Yes, please.”

Without warning, Nix shoves a third finger into her, earning more moans to escape. She then speeds up her movements, bringing Artemis closer and closer to orgasm. Nix leans into her ear and whispers,

“You gonna cum for me? Go ahead and do it. Cum for me, Mary. Let me see how you taste.”

After a few more thrusts, Artemis arches her back and lets out a scream, cumming on Nix’s hand. Nix quickly moves down Artemis’s body, latching her mouth onto her pussy, tasting her and her fluids.

When Artemis calms down, Nix gives her some licks before coming back up and kissing her. She then sucks her fingers clean savoring her student’s taste.

“Well while that wasn’t planned, judging by that dopey look on your face, I’d say you’re pretty relaxed,” Nix said, laying down with her.

“Not inaccurate,” Artemis retorts

“Well, how’s about throwing this into our routine?”

“I’m not opposed to that plan.”

“Well, maybe if you’re good, we can have dedicated days to it.”

“I’d really like that.”

They share another passionate kiss before Artemis grabs her helmet and puts it on. When she does, her suit forms from it and covers her body. Nix then walks behind a bush and retrieves some folded clothing and puts them on. They leave the area and walk into a tavern for a few drinks.

“NIIIIIIIIIX!!!!” Everyone hears from the tavern door, turning to it and revealing it to be Roland, “What’s this I’m hearing about you stealing Brynn’s soul and putting it into a dummy?!”

“Ok,” Nix responds with a chuckle, “Funny story. You’re really gonna laugh. You see-” She immediately zooms out of the tavern with Roland following behind.


End file.
